cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
5, 6, 7 Go!
5 ,6 ,7 Go! Is A Programming Block Aired From 5:00 P.M. to 8:00 P.M. At 5:00 P.M. A New Craig Of The Creek, At 6:00 P.M. A New Teen Titans Go! & At 7:00 P.M. A New We Bare Bears Every Monday. This Is A Squeal Block To NEW NEW NEW NEW. This Programming Block Begin On January 28, 2019 & ended on May 27, 2019. On April 15, 2019 to May 27, 2019, At 5:00 P.M. Total DramaRama Replaced Craig Of The Creek. At 6:00 P.M. Teen Titans Go! & 7:00 P.M. The Amazing World Of Gumball Replaced We Bare Bears. Programming *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Total DramaRama'' *''Gumball'' Schedule January 28, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - Bug City *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Slapping Butts and Celebrating for No Reason *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - Imaginary Friend February 4, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - Deep Creek Salvage *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Nostalgia is Not a Substitute for an Actual Story *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - The Mall February 11, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - The Shortcut *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Business Ethics Wink Wink *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - Tunnels February 18, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - Dibs Court *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Genie President *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - Ramen February 25, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - The Great Fossil Rush *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Tall Titan Tales *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - The Gym March 4, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - The Mystery of the Timekeeper *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - I Used To Be A Peoples *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - Bubble March 11, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - Alone Quest *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - The Metric System vs. Freedom *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - Baby Orphan Ninja Bears March 18, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - Memories of Bobby/Jacob of the Creek *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - The Chaff *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - Fire!/Ranger Norm March 25, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - Return of the Honeysuckle Rangers *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Them Soviet Boys *7:00pm - We Bare Bears - Shmorby/Snake Babies April 1, 2019 *5:00pm - Craig of the Creek - Kelsey the Elder/Sour Candy Trials *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Little Elvis *7:00pm - We Bare - Bears - Sandcastle/Bros in the City/Cousin Jon/Lord of the Poppies April 15, 2019 *5:00pm - Total DramaRama - There Are No Hoppy Endings *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Booty Eggs *7:00pm - Gumball - The Possession April 22, 2019 *5:00pm - Total DramaRama - Too Much of a Goo'd Thing *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - TV Knight 4 *7:00pm - Gumball - The Master April 29, 2019 *5:00pm - Total DramaRama - The Price of Advice *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Lil' Dimples *7:00pm - Gumball - The Silence May 6, 2019 *5:00pm - Total DramaRama - Mother of All Cards *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Don't Be An Icarus *7:00pm - Gumball - The Future May 13, 2019 *5:00pm - Total DramaRama - Duncan Disorderly *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Stockton, CA! *7:00pm - Gumball - The Wish May 20, 2019 *5:00pm - Total DramaRama - Soother or Later *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - What's Opera Titans *7:00pm - Gumball - The Factory May 27, 2019 *5:00pm - Total DramaRama - Camping is In Tents *6:00pm - Teen Titans Go! - Forest Pirates *7:00pm - Gumball - The Agent Gallery ' ' ' ' Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Total DramaRama blocks